vidcon_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Christina Johnson
Christina Johnson is a 19 year-old YouTuber. Her channel is "The BOOKLION". Her role player is Noahm450. Biography Christina May Johnson was born on August 4 to Paul and Bailey Johnson in a little town in New Jersey. She was a onlly child for the first 3 years of her life before her younger sister Lilly was born. When Lily got a little older she was Christina's shadow and wanted everything she wanted until she grew out of it. When Christina was 7 she got her first camera for Christmas and she was estatic. The next year her little brother Danny was born and Christina went crazy taking photos and videos of him with her camera. Also at age 8 was when Christina learned about her love for books and reading. A couple years later she discovered Harry Potter and became totally obsessed and she would always take her Harry Potter books to school with her. As she grew older she continued to read books. In middle school she was often teased because of her nerdy personality and her height because she was very short and had not had her growth spurt. She did make one best friend named Jenna who is still her beast friend today. Christina got a schoalaership to a private boarding school in California that was all the way acroos country but since it was a excellent highschool, Paul and Bailey let her go. Christina loved highschool and shared a dorm with her new friends Marlene and Carrie who were Christina's only friends. When Christina flew home for spring break she could tell something was wrong with her parents. A couple nights later there was a huge fight and her parents got divorced. Christina was devastated as she flew back to California for school. She finished her freshman year of highschool and went back home and lived with her mom. Her dad said she could have a summer job at his office and Christina excepted even though it was boring and really awkward. She never made any friends other friends over the summer and her friend Jenna had moved away which made Christina even more upset. Reading was her passtime and she spent all her free time reading books. Her relationship with her dad became rocky because he was always taking his anger out on her. She was happy to escape back to school with Marlene and Carrie but when she arrived she found out that the two girls had become very close and said that they didn't want to share a dorm with her. This broke Christina's heart and she to have a dorm by herself because no one else would allow her to share a dorm with her. This is when Christina decided to make her YouTube account, The BOOKLION. She spent her freetime making book reviews and book hauls which made her happy. That summer she went to her first VidCon where she met many other BookTubers and was told about the BookTube community. Christina graduated highschool and is currently living with her mom. She doesn't know what she wants to do with her life but she is happy now making YouTube videos and has 150,970 subscribers! How They Started Making Videos Christina started making videos when she was at her boarding school without any friends. She had discoveres YouTube the year before and had always wanted to make a acount. She never knew about BookTube until she went to VidCon and met many friends who told her about BookTube. Christina loves talking about her favorite thing in the world, books, and is happy that her fans enjoy watching her videos. Her mission is to reccomend books to people out there so she can share all the good litereture and hopefully get more people to read. Christina loves it when her fans reccomend her new books. Appearance Christina has very long blonde hair and hazel eyes. She is 5'9 and is very pretty. YouTuber Friends *Merrida Walsh *Katy Harrison *Noah Blanchard *Kyle Jackson Enemies *None yet! Fans *Dominic Prior Videos 1. HELLO YOUTUBE- December 16,2008 2. My First Book Haul-'' December 27, 2008'' 3. Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone by J.K. Rowling: booktalk with Christina- January ''10, 2009'' 4. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets by J.K. Rowling: booktalk with Christina- January 20, 2009 5. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban by J.K. Rowling: booktalk with Christina- January 30, 2009 6. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire by J.K. Rowling: booktalk with Christina- February 23, 2009 7. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix by J.K. Rowling: booktalk with Christina- April 7, 2009 8. Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince by J.K. Rowling: booktalk with Christina- April 30, 2009 9. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by J.K. Rowling: booktalk with Christina- May 12, 2009 10. How I dealt with the end of Harry Potter- May 25, 2009 11. Oh crap another Book Haul- June 21, 2009 12. Mourning Period- July 14, 2009 13. Why BOOKLION is better then BOOKWORM- August 26, 2009 14. My Bookshelf Tour- September 18, 2009 15. BOOKLION Q&A- November 23, 2009 16. Book buying habits- December 20, 2009 17. Another Book Haul- January 10, 2010 18. The Lightning Thief by Rick Riordan: booktalk with Christina- ''February'10, 2011'' 19. The Sea of Monsters by Rick Riordan: booktalk with Christina- ''February' 13, 2011''' 20. The Titans Curse by Rick Riordan: booktalk with Christina- February 25, 2011 21. The Battle of the Labyrinth by Rick Riordan: booktalk with Christina- ''February 27, 2011 22. The Last Olympian by Rick Riordan: booktalk with Christina- March 2, 2011 23. Divergent by Veronica Roth: booktalk with Christina- March 30, 2011 24. Insurgent by Veronica Roth: book talk with Christina- April 24, 2011 25. The 5th Wave by Rick Yancey: booktalk with Christina- May 16, 2011 And many more Gallery Christina1.jpg maxresdefault.jpg hqdefault.jpg tumblr_mkaj6isfyD1qe3qrko6_250.gif| Click to view ffd3c9938c57a76ebdf8b610d8e962ee.jpg 0.jpg 10093827.jpg Christina3.jpg Christina4.jpg Christina5.jpg tumblr_m8gaaqdKjf1qcfclto1_1280.jpg HOW_TO_GROW_LONG_HAIR.jpg Christina6.jpg Christina7.jpg tumblr_l5mipoM7B01qcq50q.jpg Christina8.jpg img_1593_-_version_2.jpg tumblr_mjii9aMnKR1qmgkt8o5_r1_250.gif| Click to view Category:YouTuber Category:BookTuber Category:19-year-old Category:Making Videos Since 2011